The present invention relates to tool handles, and relates more particularly to a tool handle assembly for garden tools which has a cushion on at the top side that can be compressed and released to comfort the hand when the tool is operated.
Regular cutting tools for gardening commonly comprise a first handgrip to hold a pair of cutting blades, a second handgrip pivoted to the first handgrip and moved relative to the first handgrip in opening and closing the cutting blades for cutting things, and a compression spring connected between the first handgrip and the second handgrip. Frequently gripping the rigid surface of the handle of a garden tool will cause pain to the hands. Furthermore, the skin of the hand will be injured easily after a long length of time in operating the tool.